In The Wild Life
by Mr. Animator
Summary: The Louds experience being animals when they get tired of the struggles of human life. When I found out the Louds were originally going to be rabbits, I used that idea for this story, except the Loud kids will all be different animals instead to make it more interesting. But see how this story turns out.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Loud House fanfiction on this website. I've made Loud House stories on The Loud House Wiki/Fanon, with my username being Chrisrockz17. I'd rather continue to write stories on this website instead. Though, you can still check out my fanfics on TLHW. So I hope you enjoy the story and please review if you want. By the way, The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lincoln Loud arrives home after an exhausting day at school and is about to relax by watching TV.

"Ah, nothing like some TV after an exhausting day at school." Lincoln said to the viewers. "A.R.R.G.H! is calling my name."

Lincoln is about to watch A.R.R.G.H! when Lola and Lana suddenly tackle him and snatch the remote.

"What the heck, you guys?" Lincoln said angrily.

"Sorry Linc, but we gotta watch our Blarney the dinosaur show." Lana stated.

"Yeah, we had an exhausting day at school." Lola added.

Suddenly, Lynn sneaks over the couch and snatches the remote from Lola.

"Hey!"

"I want to watch a football game. I had a long day at school." Lynn explained.

"Me too." Lucy suddenly appeared, scaring her siblings and taking the remote from Lynn. "Gotta watch my horror show."

"Oh great." Lincoln muttered to the viewers. "I see where this is going."

And soon, all the siblings showed up and began fighting over the remote.

"Dudes, I gotta watch Mic Swagger's new concert."

"I request to watch something more stimulating. Like the science channel?

"Boring! We should watch the pranking network."

"No, the shopping channel!"

"I'm literally not missing an episode of Dream Boat."

Lincoln knew all this fighting was getting them nowhere, so he decided to end it by whistling. This caught the sisters attention.

"Look, I know we're all tired after school." Lincoln stated. "Doing homework and studying for tests, but we always end up in a fight over the TV which gets us nowhere."

The sisters look at each other with sympathy.

"Lincoln's right, guys." Lori spoke up. "And it's not just school that tires me out, I have a job to tend too, plus I have to drive you guys to school and keep you in line."

"Yeah, I'd do anything to get out of homework for the rest of my life." Lynn sighed.

The other siblings agreed, except for Lisa, who was really fond of education.

"And house chores." Lola added. "Why should a beautiful queen like me be doing chores anyway?"

Lincoln noticed the house pets lounging around.

"Man, Cliff, Geo, Charles, and Walt have the easy life. They don't have to put up with homework and chores."

"And they don't have to make their food." Lola added.

"They basically get to relax at Casa de Loud." Lori added.

"Man, if only we could live like our pets." Lana fantasized. "If I was a frog, I could totally eat flies Iike Hops. Well, not that I don't eat flies right now, but it would still be cool."

"Hold on, guys." Lisa interjected. "Let's not forget about the education we get as humans. We wouldn't be able to do the stuff humans do if we were animals."

"Well, I have a good point there, Lisa." Lincoln said. "But I want to see what it's like to live like an animal just for one day."

The other siblings agreed.

"Lisa, don't you have like some sort of invention that can change humans into animals?" Lynn asked.

"No." Lisa replied with slight irritation. "I don't have an invention for everything. And even if I do, I'm not gonna use it for your desires. Now trust me guys, you have a better life as humans than as animals."

The other siblings complain and leave the living room.

"Aw, but I really wanted to be a frog." Lana lamented.

With her siblings gone, Lisa had the remote and TV to herself.

"Yes! Science channel, here I come."

Lisa sat down and relaxed, watching her favorite program.

* * *

Later that day, it was nighttime. Lincoln was ready for bed. He still wanted to experience the animal life despite what Lisa told him earlier that day.

"Man, I wish we could have the life our pets have, but that's likely never gonna happen."

Lincoln wrapped his stuffed bunny Bun Bun in his hands.

"Goodnight, Bun Bun."

* * *

The next day, Lincoln woke up with a yawn as he stretched his arms. But then he noticed Bun Bun wasn't his arms.

"Bun Bun?"

Then he noticed he wasn't in his room. He wasn't even in his house.

"What am I doing outside? Did we go camping?" Lincoln wondered to himself. "And why do I feel so short?"

Sure enough, the trees around Lincoln looked much taller from his perspective. The boy also noticed he had white paws.

"And my hands are all furry." Lincoln was starting to panic now. "That's it. I need to find a mirror."

Though, he doubt he was gonna find a mirror in the woods, so he decided to look for a river or a lake nearby. As he went to search for one, he noticed he was running on all fours. Why was he acting like this? He needed to know. Soon, he finally found a lake and looked at his reflection. And what he saw next surprised him. Lincoln was no longer a human. He was a rabbit!

 **Well, that's the end of part 1. I promise the next chapter will be longer and will be uploaded soon. But how are you liking the story so far and what animals do you expect the sisters to be? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln couldn't believe what he just saw in his reflection. He was a rabbit. How did this happen and why? And then it hit Lincoln. His wish to live an animal life must have come true. He didn't expect this to happen but he is, in the forest as a rabbit. Suddenly, his belly growled. He was hungry and it was breakfast time. But since Lincoln wasn't in his house anymore, he had to search for his own food. He went on his search and then he spotted a frog on a lilypad, catching flies with it's tougue. Lincoln figured he could communicate with it since he was an animal now. He hopped near the frog.

"Uh, hey, excuse me." Lincoln spoke.

The frog instantly recognized the rabbit's voice. "Lincoln, is that you bro?"

Lincoln recognized the frog's voice. "Lana?"

The frog hopped off the lilypad and landed next to Lincoln. "It is you."

Lana hugs him. Lincoln was glad to see one of his sisters so he hugged her back. "It's so good to see you, Lincoln."

"You too, Lana. I can't believe it. We've turned into animals!"

"Yeah, that must mean our other siblings must have turned into animals too."

Lincoln's stomach growled again. "Oh, I still haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Well, there are some tasty flies over there." Lana gestured to the flies over by the lake. "Want some?"

"I'll pass." Lincoln said disgusted.

"Well, I guess you'd rather eat carrots, huh?" Lana said smugly.

"Forget carrots!" Lincoln protested. "I want some eggs! I'll go see if I can find some. You can join me if you want."

"Sure." Lana replied. "And let's see if we can find the rest of our siblings."

Lincoln lead the way as Lana caught more flies to eat.

* * *

Lincoln and Lana went further into the forest to look for breakfast. They haven't found any eggs yet.

"Man, I'm so hungry. Why couldn't there a supermarket around here?" Lincoln complained. "Though, I don't have any cash on me."

Then Lincoln smelled something. And it smelled awesome.

"I smell food!" Lincoln cried happily. "Come on, Lana."

Lincoln and Lana ran towards the smell and came to a stop at a campfire.

"Ooh, look what I found!" Lincoln called to Lana, as she followed her brother.

"What? You found worms!" Lana asked happily.

"Eww, no! I found sausages." Lincoln stated, pointing at the smoked sausages in the campfire. "I hope these are edible."

Lincoln found a stick and was about to use it to grab a sausage. But suddenly, he saw a cheetah running towards him. The cheetah tackled the rabbit boy and pinned him to the ground.

"Trying to steal my food, cottontail?" The cheetah yelled in a familiar voice.

Lincoln tried to escape. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…wait, Lynn?"

Then Lynn calmed down after she heard her brother's voice. "Lincoln?"

She released him. Lincoln got up and cleaned himself.

"Sorry, bro. I didn't know it was you." Lynn admitted.

"That's ok." Lincoln replied. "I didn't know those were your sausages."

"Well, they don't really belong to me." Lynn explained. "I got these from some campers. You see, I scared them off because I was hungry."

Lana hopped over to Lincoln and Lynn.

"Lynn, thank goodness we found you."

"Lana? Is that you?" Lynn asked.

"Yep." Lana replied. "Can we share your food? Lincoln hasn't had breakfast yet."

"Sure." Lynn said. "I was getting lonely out here anyway."

So Lincoln, Lynn, and Lana had their breakfast.

"So have you guys seen our other sister?" Lynn asked.

"Nope, but we're gonna search for them." Lincoln stated.

"Great. I wanna come too."

Just then, they heard someone's voice.

"Dang it! I don't know where I am!" The three animals recognized that voice anywhere. A pink butterfly showed up which appeared to be Lola.

"Lola!" Lana yelled with surprise.

Lola noticed her siblings as animals.

"Lana?"

"And Lincoln." Lincoln added.

"And Lynn." Lynn also added.

Lola flew closer to her siblings, happy to see some of them.

"I'm so glad I found you guys." Lana said ecstatically. "I can't stand it out here! I can't get a decent meal and I almost got attacked. This is worst than the time I had to do all that gross stuff when I was a bluebell scout!"

"Well, we had sausages but we ate them all." Lana admitted. "Sorry."

"Look Lola, will you help us find our other sisters?" Lincoln asked. "Maybe they found some good food and shelter."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lola agreed.

"I found some worms. Want some?" Lana asked, pointing to the worms she found in the dirt.

"No, I don't eat anything that moves." Lola was disgusted that her sister would consider eating worms, but this was Lana.

"Ok, let's get going." Lynn suggested, and the four animal siblings headed off to search for their other siblings.

* * *

The siblings came across a big log. Lincoln noticed a skunk inside.

"Guys, I found another animal." Lincoln told his sisters. They looked inside too.

The skunk woke up and was startled by the animals peeking inside the log. It sprayed them with it's scent. They all backed away and coughed from the bad smell.

"Poo poo!" The skunk said angrily.

"Gross, man!" Lincoln said disgusted. Then he realized something. Did that skunk just say poo-poo?

"Wait, I recognize that adorable voice anywhere."

"Lily!" The four sisters exclaimed.

Lily also recognized their voices too.

"Poo poo?"

Lincoln went over to Lily, happy to see her.

"Hi Lily. It's us, Lincoln, Lynn, Lola, and Lana." Lincoln mentioned.

Lily hugged her brother happily, obviously happy to see him. The others hugged Lily back.

"Thank goodness nothing bad happened to you." Lana said relieved. "We're on a search to find our other siblings, Lily."

"Yeah, you're coming with us." Lola stated.

"Here, climb on my back, Lily. I can carry you." Lynn assured.

Lana put the baby skunk on Lynn's back.

"Alright guys, we have six more siblings to find." Lincoln informed. "Let's keep going."


	3. Chapter 3

**I said chapter 2 would be longer. But it wasn't long enough. But at least the story has more than one chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The five siblings continued their quest. They came across an animal in a bush, but you could only see it's tail so it couldn't exactly be identified.

"Look guys." Lincoln said. "That could be one of our siblings."

They went to get a closer look of the animal.

"Um, excuse me." Lincoln started.

The creature turned around and revealed itself. It was a fox wearing glasses.

"Yes?"

"Lisa!" The gang cheered.

"Oh, hello siblings. I see you all turned into animals too." Lisa greeted.

"Yep, and how do you still have your glasses?" Lana asked.

"I made these ones myself." Lisa bragged. "It pays to be a genius."

"Yeah, that's great." Lynn complimented. "Anyway, now that we found you. You can help us look for the rest of our sisters."

"Hold on. Just let me gather some things from my lab." Lisa told them, gesturing to the bush she was in.

"Uh, that's a bush." Lola stated.

"I know, but I prefer it my lab." Lisa explained. "But it's not the same. All I have are these berries and sticks, and this lunch bag I found in the trash. Luckily, this bag is big enough to hold everything I have."

"Those berries are edible, right?" Lola asked.

"Precisely." Lisa assured her.

"Great! Gimme one of those! I'm starving!"

Lisa gave her one, and since Lola was so small now, one berry was enough to fill her up.

"Ok, let's get going." Lincoln said. Now they have five more siblings to find.

* * *

The six siblings arrive at another river. They see a beaver building a dam.

"Ah, I just need a few more sticks to finish this dam." The beaver said in a familiar voice. The beaver noticed the other animals approaching and waved at them.

"Hi there, do you guys have any sticks I can use?"

The others recognized the voice. "Luan! It's you!"

"Guys?" Luan questioned.

"Yeah, it's us." Lincoln told her. "And we're on a mission to find the rest of our siblings. Since we found you, can you join us?"

"I'd love too." Luan said. "But first I have to finish this dam. I'm running out of sticks though. I sure wish I could STICK with you guys."

Luan laughs at her joke while the the others groan in annoyance.

"But seriously, do any of you have any more sticks?"

Lisa opened up the lunchbox. "Well, looks like these came in handy after all. Here."

She gave Luan the sticks. "Thanks."

She quickly finished her dam.

"Ok guys, it's finished." Luan signaled for them to cross the dam.

"Pretty impressive work, sis." Lincoln commented. "Now we have four more siblings to find."

* * *

And so they continued their mission while Luan came up with some animal jokes. Soon, they found another animal that appeared to a light blue peafowl, or peahen, which is a female peafowl.

"Hey!" Lincoln greeted. "Leni, is that you?"

The peafowl smiled at them. "Yes, I'm Leni."

"Leni!" The others greeted.

"Yeah, do I know you guys?"

"Leni, it's us. Lincoln, Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Luan." Lincoln explained, pointing out who was who.

"But my siblings aren't animals." Leni said with suspicion. "And how do you know my name?"

"Because we're your siblings!" Lola said in frustration. "We've just turned into animals."

"And you're an animal too." Lana added.

"I am?' Leni asked. "All I know is I'm lost, and I woke up in the forest wearing this beautiful dress."

The dress she was talking about were peacock feathers.

"No, those are peacock feathers." Lisa told her.

"I think I know a dress when I see one." Leni assured Lisa.

"Aw, I want peacock feathers." Lola lamented, jealous of Leni's features.

"Ok, let's get back to our mission here." Lincoln interrupted, wanting to get back on track. "You have to fine Luna, Lori, and Lucy."

Suddenly, they hear singing. It was a Mic Swagger song. And they immediately knew who's voice that was.

"Luna!" And so the siblings followed the rock star sister's voice. They finally found her near a mountain. She was a wolf and she still had her purple eyeshadow. After her song, she let out a wolf howl. Then she heard applauding and turned around to find her siblings.

"Nice singing, sis." Luan complemented.

"Guys? How long have you been there?" Luna asked.

"Long enough for you to not notice we were listening to you." Lana replied.

"Dudes, I have this strange urge to howl every time I sing." Luna stated. "I guess it's just a wolf thing."

"Well, now that you're here, let's find our other sisters." Lincoln said. "We have Lori and Lucy to look for."

"Ok bruh." Luna agreed. "I saw a cave somewhere. Let's go check in there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Louds continue their mission to find their last two sisters. Luna led them to the cave she passed by earlier, where they hadn't looked yet.

"Here it is, guys." Luna announced.

"Great." Lincoln said.

"Wait guys." Leni warned. "There might be a bear in the there."

"That bear could be one of our sisters." Lynn reminded her.

"Yeah, and in case it isn't, Leni can go in first cause she's the oldest sibling here right now." Lola said.

Leni gulped, but Lincoln wasn't going to let Leni go in alone.

"No way." Lincoln declared. "We all go in together, as a family."

"Yeah!" Lana agreed, and the others agreed, even Lola, who hesitated at first.

"Ok, fine." Lola reluctantly agreed. "I mean it's not like it's the first time we've been in a cave."

And so the family ventured into the dark cave, and turns out there was a bear inside. The bear was eating honey from a beehive. The other siblings hid behind a rock in the cave.

"Alright, we gotta make sure if that bear is really Lori or not." Lincoln advised while whispering. "So I think we-Lily?"

Lincoln and the others see Lily crawling towards the bear.

"Lily, wait!"

Lily approached the bear. The bear saw her and growled. The other siblings gasped. Leni covered her eyes in fear.

"Poo poo!" was all Lily said. The bear stopped growling when it heard the baby skunk's adorable voice.

"Lily, it's you!" The bear said in a teenage girl's voice.

The bear picked up Lily and hugged her. When the others saw this, they came out of their hiding spot and walked up to Lori to greet her.

"Hey Lori!" They greeted.

Oh, you guys are here too." Lori said happily.

"Yeah, but how did Lily know the bear was Lori?" Leni asked.

Then Luna noticed something on Lori. "It must have been the blue eyeshadow. Right, Lily?"

"Poo poo!" Lily responded.

"I've just been chilling in this cave." Lori stated. "I gathered up all this honey but I was so hungry I ate it all."

And sure enough, Lori ate like three hives of honey.

"Well, I'd say you're a STUFFED animal." Luan joked, poking Lori in the belly. Lori just rolled her eyes.

"It looks like everyone is finally here." Lincoln stated proudly.

"Um, not everyone." Lisa informed. "We're still missing our spooky sister."

Oh yeah." Lincoln remembered. "Where the heck is she?"

Lincoln's question was answered when a bunch of yellow eyes were seen in the back of the cave.

"Guys, look back there." Lori pointed, and everybody looked.

The creatures at the back of the cave came out of their dark hiding place. It turns out they were a swarm of bats. One of them had a familiar face with hair covering the eyes.

"Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

"What's up, guys?" Lucy greeted.

"You're a bat. I should have known." Lincoln replied.

"Um Lucy, who are your friends?" Lana replied, referring to the bats.

"Oh, this is my bat colony." Lucy explained. "We live in this cave now and we only come out during the night."

The bats agreed.

"Oh great." Lynn said sarcastically. "My sister's now joined forces with bats and became their queen."

"Lucy, you can't be serious." Lincoln said in disbelief.

"Sorry guys, I'm a bat now." Lucy stated. "These are my people now."

Lucy and her bat friends flew back to the hole in the back of the cave so they could be in the dark.

"Lucy!" Lynn called, but Lucy didn't respond. Lynn was enraged.

"Fine. She wants to hang out with bats, then I don't need her." Lynn declared angrily. "I'm going back outside."

Lynn was leaving the cave but Lincoln called after her.

"Lynn, are you ok?" Lincoln asked concerned.

"Don't talk to me!" Lynn yelled, and she left without looking back at her siblings. Lincoln was a bit speechless.

"But, we just got the family back together." Lincoln said with sadness. Leni comforted him.

"It'll be ok, Linky."

Then Lola got angry. "Ugh, it's not ok. I'm stuck as a butterfly now. I miss being a pageant girl."

"And I miss texting my Bobby Boo Boo Bear." Lori said sadly.

"I can never go to a Mic Swagger concert again." Luna lamented.

"Yeah, I want to human again." Leni said sadly.

Lola glared at Lincoln. "This is all your fault, Lincoln!

"How is it my fault?!" Lincoln asked.

"Because if you had just let me and Lana watch TV in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"Excuse me? I was at the living room first, so I should have watched what I wanted. But you had to barge in just because you wanted to watch your stupid Blarney show."

Suddenly, Lola bit Lincoln's ear in anger.

"Ow!" Lincoln cried in pain. "Alright, that's it!"

Lincoln swatted Lola away, and then pounced on her. Lola growled and tried to free herself from Lincoln.

"Stop fighting, dudes!" Luna yelled, as she tried to break up the fight. She grabbed Lincoln by the ears.

Soon, the others tried to break up the fight. Lily had a sad look on her face.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" she cried, before running out of the cave.

The others stopped what they were doing.

"Great, we made Lily cry." Lincoln said with disappointment.

"No, you did." Lola protested. Lincoln just glared at her.

"Guys, we have to find Lily!" Lori announced. "Now!"

"Wait!" Lucy came out of her dark hole. "I want to help too."

"I thought you were living with the bats." Luna pointed out.

"Not anymore." Lucy declared. "I was being unreasonable. You guys are my real family, and was getting tired of being in the dark with those guys."

"Cool. I'm glad you came to your senses." Lincoln said with a smile. Lucy smiled back.

"Now let's go find our baby sister!" Lincoln said with determination.

"Yeah!" The other sisters agreed.

* * *

And so the siblings decided to split up and look for Lily. Lori checked in some bushes, Luan checked the beaver dam, Luna checked on a mountain, Lisa checked in a log, Lana checked in the river, Lola and Lucy checked in the trees, Leni checked in under a pebble, and Lincoln checked in some trash cans, but there was no Lily anywhere. The siblings headed back to the cave where they found Lori and had sad faces.

"Well, we couldn't find Lily anywhere." Luna said sadly.

Lori sighs. "I hope she's ok. If something bad happened to her, we'd never forgive ourselves."

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys." Lincoln apologized. "I just want everything back to normal."

"Us too." The other siblings agreed. There was a moment of sad silence until they heard a baby voice.

"Poo poo!"

"And now I'm hearing Lily's voice." Lincoln replied, and then came to a realization. "Wait a minute!"

Lincoln and the sisters turned to see Lynn entering the cave with Lily on her back.

"Hey guys, look who I found." Lynn said proudly.

"Lily!" The siblings exclaimed with joy.

Lynn, you found her!" Lori stated.

"Well, actually she found me by the waterfall." Lynn corrected. "And I'm sorry for ditching you guys."

"Well, I'm sorry for ditching you too." Lucy apologized. "It's good to be here, sister."

Lynn and Lucy hugged.

"And were sorry for making you cry, Lily." Lincoln also apologized. Lily accepted his apology and hugged her brother.

"Group hug!" Leni called out, and all the siblings formed a big group hug, happy to be a family again.

"Man, I sure wish everything was back to the way it was." Lincoln commented.

"Oh, no need to worry, male sibling." Lisa concluded. "The dream sequence is almost over."

"Wait, this is all just a dream?" Lincoln asked confused.

Suddenly, we snap back to reality, as Lincoln has just woken up from bed and it turns out he was just dreaming.

"Wow, what a intense dream." Lincoln said to himself.

* * *

At breakfast, Lincoln told his sisters about the dream he had last night.

"And after that dream, I don't ever want to be an animal." Lincoln concluded.

"Wow Lincoln, I had a dream similar to yours." Lana admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Lynn also admitted, and well as the other sisters, except for Lisa. They were all glad it was just a dream and they were humans.

"Well, I'm glad you guys had that dream." Lisa admitted. "I would've had to use my animal transformation invention and teach you guys a lesson."

"What?" Lola asked.

"Nothing." Lisa replied with a nervous smile.

"Well, I learned my lesson." Lincoln said to the viewers. "If you're an animal, you couldn't do things like attend an Ace Savvy convention or eat at Burpin' Burger."

Suddenly, a bat flies next to Lincoln.

"AAAAH! Lucy's turned into a bat!" Lincoln panicked before passing out on the floor. But it was just one of Lucy's pet bats as the real Lucy appears next to Lincoln.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked the viewers.

THE END

 **That's the end of the story. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Was it good or bad? This was a fun story to make, turning the Louds into animals. Now I'm inspired to write more Loud House fanfics, hopefully ones that focus on each sister. But thanks for reading this story and I recommend this one as one of my favorites. Later!**


End file.
